


Blurb

by BlackfireRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackfireRose/pseuds/BlackfireRose
Summary: Hey this is my first posting. Its just a blurb of a story I've been working on. I have others that are almost finished but I've decided to post this first to see how well it does. Special thanks to *phoenixreal* for the encouraging words given when I asked for advice.WARNING THIS IS YAOI WHICH MEANS IT IS TWO MEN IF YOU DONT LIKE GAYS DONT READ IT!!!





	

Slowly he coated his fingers in the lube and tossed the bottle on the bed. Leaning over me he took my lips in a breathtaking kiss and pressed two fingers against my opening and rubbing gently.

"Don't tease" I gasped blushing. He chuckled and pushed inward slowly. It felt so strange and I ground my teeth together. 

"Are you okay" He asked.

"Yes, keep going" I said.

Carefully he pushed deeper and started scissoring his fingers. I grunted in pain and my body tensed.

"Just relax, breath" he said before he leaned over suddenly and took my cock in his mouth.

"Ahh w-wait a sec-" I moaned.

I was overwhelmed with sensations. The pain soon begin to change to pleasure. He pulled of my cock and added another finger. Watching me closely he turned them slightly as if searching for something.Suddenly he touch something inside me and it felt like a lightning bolt shot up my spine. Arching my body I moan loudly.

"There it is" he whispered.

"Hh ahh w-what..." I couldn't speak.

"That's your prostate." He said softly. I was so lost in the intense pleasure I almost didn't hear him. He rubbed against that spot repeatedly.

"Wait stop...I'll cum." I groaned. 

"Go ahead" he said.

"But...I want you in me first." I said looking into his eyes.

"Kieran" he whispered my name as his breath caught in his throat, slowly pulling out his fingers he leaned over and grabbed something from the bedside table. Sitting back on his knees he held a condom in his hand. Tearing open the foil he rolled it on stroking his clock a few times. Leaning over me he looked into my eyes as he positioned himself between my legs, parting my cheeks he rested the head of his cock against the tight flesh of my hole. Carefully he began pushing forward. I cried out in pain and my body tensed.

"Are you alright" he asked in a strained voice. 

"I'm okay, don't stop" I gasped. 

I could feel his heat inside me. He reached between us and grabbed my cock stroking it as he pressed inward. I groaned loudly as my muscles relaxed. 

"You're so beautiful." He grunted under his breath. I flushed and covered my face with my hands. "Don't be embarrassed" he said as he moved my hand and twisted our fingers together.We both groaned as he bottomed out. I felt his pelvis brush the back of my thighs. He went still and closed his eyes, looking strained. I clenched my muscles experimentally. He groaned louder a open his eyes, dark with lust. Pulling back a little, he put my legs over his shoulders. Nearly bending me in half. Looking into my eyes he started to pull back.

"Don't pull out" I gasped. 

"I won't" he said

Slowly he pushed back in. I groaned loudly as he thrust into me gently. "Harder..." I whispered. Groaning he leaned back to look at me. I reached up and grabbed his shoulders. Thrusting harder he kissed me deeply. My moan was lost as our tongues danced. Breaking the kiss he started moving faster. Thrusting into me his cock touched my prostate and sent fire up my spine. Arching into him I drag my nails down his back as my moans get louder. Reaching between us he grabbed my cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Felt the base of my spine tingle and I knew I was going to cum soon.

"Oh g-god...Eric I'm gonna c-cum." I moaned.

Pumping into me harder he hit my prostate while stroking my cock. My vision went white as hot cream shot from me coating the space between us as I arched into him with a scream. Gripping him tightly as I rode my orgasm. He into me once more then went still groaning my name. We held each other panting. Gently he pulled out holding the base of the condom. I whimpered as he pulled away.

"Just a minute baby, I just need to clean up." He said.

After throwing away the condom and wiping me down with a wet cloth he climbed into the bed and held me as we went to sleep. Just before I fell asleep I realized that I loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it let me know what you think.


End file.
